A helmet camera is a camera attached to a helmet allowing someone to make a visual record from their point of view, while keeping their hands and vision free. The first documented helmet camera was mounted to the side of a helmet at the Nissan USGP 500 World Championship at Carlsbad Raceway in Carlsbad, Calif., on Jun. 28, 1986. This system offered the viewers an unprecedented perspective of the race as it unfolded. In 1991, the World League of American Football introduced the incorporation of a miniature camera mounted on the right side of the VSR-3 Riddell helmet worn by quarterbacks. However, its use was discontinued after players complained of the extra weight.